Extraordinary Love
by Em Fitzgerald
Summary: Just story about Bella and Edward if they are a college student / "Aku tidak malu mempunyai istri cacat sekalipun, asalkan hatinya bersih dan tulus sepertimu." / "Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang. Kau jahat!" / "Ternyata kau juga pervert." / "Huh, gombal!" / Fanon. FINALE CHAPTER! Happy reading...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All of ****Twilight**** franchise you knows is belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair : ****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romace & Hurt/Comfort**

**Timeline : ****College times**

**Warning : ****Totally fanon, Something you thought weird. OOC.  
><strong>

**A/N : ****This fict was ****repost**** from one of Robert Pattinson's Indonesia fanbase forum in Twitter. Some other chars in this fict is tottaly fiction. No offense. **

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter 1**

Sore itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berkacamata tampak sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas bertuliskan naskah drama yang akan dimainkannya dalam pergelaran Fork Art Festival yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Festival tersebut diselenggarakan sebagai apresiasi mahasiswa South Fork University dalam perayaan Dies Natalis kampus mereka yang ke-56.

Gadis tersebut adalah Isabella Swan, mahasiswi semester 2 yang terkenal pandai memainkan peran sejak masih berstatus sebagai murid Sylvester High School dan juga merupakan anggota Fork Drama Club. Ia merupakan anggota termuda di klubnya. Meski termuda, namun kemampuannya dalam seni peran dapat disetarakan dengan senior-senior di klub tersebut karena ia telah mendalami seni peran sejak umur 10 tahun. Tidak heran apabila ia berhasil lolos pada audisi pemeran utama untuk drama berjudul Extraordinary Love.

Dalam pergelaran seni itu, Bella, begitu ia akrab disapa, akan memainkan peran sebagai Kris, seorang gadis remaja nan lugu yang mencintai seniornya yang bernama Robert yang merupakan bintang di kampusnya. Namun perjalan menuju cintanya tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya, justru malah terjadi diluar perkiraanya. Peran Robert akan dimainkan oleh Jacob yang merupakan seniornya ketika di Sylvester High School. Jacob, atau yang akrab disapa Jake merupakan ketua klub drama tersebut. Ia adalah mahasiswa semester 4 di universitas tersebut yang mengambil jurusan Sastra. Karena Bella sudah kenal sejak lama, tidak ada kecanggungan lagi pada keduanya dalam memainkan perannya.

Di ruang latihan klubnya, Bella tampak asik membaca naskah dramanya sambil mulutnya tak henti bergumam tentang dialog yang akan ia mainkan nanti. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. "Lama sekali dia. Apa dia lupa hari ini ada latihan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Sebenanya ia lapar, tetapi ia malas beranjak dari tempatnya untuk sekedar membeli camilan di kantin.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Hai Bella!", sapa Jacob santai.

"Hi, Jake! Masih ingat aku menunggumu disini?", sindir Bella.

"Oh, Sorry! Tadi aku mengantar Hannah ke studio. Dan sebelumnya aku makan siang dulu. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Kau mau mentraktirku makan? Oh! Tapi terima kasih, aku sudah kenyang." Saat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara-suara 'memanggil' dari perutnya.

"Upss!" ucap Bella sambil tertawa. Jake pun ikut tertawa.

Suasana di ruang istirahat klub drama berubah menjadi hangat. Bella dan Jacob berlatih dialog-dialog dalam drama yang akan mereka mainkan sambil diselingi dengan gurauan khas Jacob yang membuat mereka tertawa. Hingga tidak terasa matahari perlahan merangkak menuju peraduannya.

"Well, Bella. Besok kita teruskan latihannya di aula besar dengan semua pemain lainnya. Kuharap kau menjaga kesehatanmu sampai kita pentas nanti." ucap Jake pada Bella sambil keduanya bersiap menuju lapangan parkir.

"Siap, Kapten! Hey! Apa aku tidak terlihat segar bugar?" gurau Bella, dan keduanya pun tertawa.

"Umm, sebenarnya tidak juga. Hanya saja kau terlihat pucat."

"Jake! Kau lupa bahwa warna kulitku yang seperti mayat ini memang bawaanku dari lahir?" Bella melontarkan pernyataan yang membuatnya bosan. Jacob hanya terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Bella.

"Sorry!" Jacob masih menyembunyikan tawanya. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau kuantar pulang. Motorku masih sanggup membawa satu orang penumpang lagi."

"Tidak, terima kasih, Jake. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan sepedaku disini jika aku ikut bersamamu." sambung Bella sambil menunjuk ke arah sepeda berwarna biru yang terparkir di samping parkiran sepeda motor. "Aku pulang duluan ya, Jake."

"Hati-hati, Bella! Bye!"

"Bye!"

-:|:-

Rumah Bella tidak begitu jauh dari kampusnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di rumahnya dengan menggunakan sepeda. Ini hari Rabu, dimana biasanya Bella beraktivitas tanpa menggunakan kendaraan bermotor. Setiap hari Senin dan Rabu merupakan jadwal Bella bersepeda saat beraktivitas ke kampus. Hari-hari tersebut dipilihnya dengan alasan jadwal kuliah pada kedua hari tersebut tidak padat sehingga barang bawaannya tidak banyak jadi ia tidak kerepotan jika bersepeda. Kecuali ada kejadian yang mengharuskannya menggunakan mobilnya. Bella memang seorang yang aktif, enerjik dan senang berolah-raga. Tidak heran bila Bella memiliki tubuh yang ideal bagi wanita seusianya.

Sesampainya di rumah, terlihat Cameron sedang asik dengan notebooknya sambil menirukan nyanyian di televisi yang sedang menayangkan program musik dibiarkan menyala dengan volume yang cukup keras. Ia sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa adiknya sudah pulang.

"Kau pikir suaramu itu enak didengar?" gerutu Bella sambil mengecilkan volume TV dan memindah-mindah salurannya. "Oh! Yang benar saja, Cam! Suaramu itu bisa membuat ban sepedaku kempes."

"Oh kau sudah sampai rupanya." jawab Cam santai. "Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini? Tadi aku melihatmu tengah serius berlatih dengan Jake, jadi aku tidak berani mengganggumu."

"Pastilah sudah lebih baik. Tiga hari lagi kan aku akan pentas." ucap Bella sambil merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Ahh! Ya aku baru ingat. Tiga hari lagi ya?" gumam Cam. "Apa ada yang perlu kubantu, manis?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Seluruh kru sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Yang perlu aku lakukan hanya mempersiapkan diri sebaik baiknya." ucap Bella mantap.

"Harus, pastinya! Ini kan penampilan pertamamu di panggung drama sejak kau menjadi mahasiswi."

"Jujur, Cam," raut wajah Bella mulai berubah sendu. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit gugup membayangkan pementasan nanti."

"Tenanglah, Bells. Kau kan bukan pertama kalinya tampil memainkan drama. Apalagi lawan mainmu adalah orang yang sudah kau kenal. Jadi, kenapa harus gugup? Kau pasti bisa!" Bella pun tersenyum kembali mendengar kata-kata Cam yang dapat memompa kembali semangatnya.

"Thanks, Cam. Kau memang kakakku yang paling baik"

"Pastinya! Siapa lagi kakakmu selain aku? Haha..." gurau Cam sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Cam sayang sekali terhadap adik semata wayangnya itu. Meskipun terkesan cuek, tetapi dia rela melakukan apapun agar adiknya bahagia. Bahkan saat di sekolah dasar, Cam pernah hingga berkelahi dengan temannya demi melindungi Bella karena teman-temannya mengganggu adiknya. Dari kecil Cam dan Bella bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, bahkan hingga di bangku perkuliahan. Cam yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Bella sedang mengikuti perkuliahan di jurusan Arsitektur semester 6, sedangkan Bella mengambil jurusan Seni dan Budaya. Sekedar info, Cam baru saja putus dengan pacarnya sebulan yang lalu setelah menjalin hubungan selama 8 bulan lamanya. 

-:|:- 

Bella beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Guyuran air hangat cukup menghilangkan lelahnya seharian ini dan membangkitkan semangatnya. Malam ini Bella berencana akan mempelajari kembali naskah dramanya setelah tugas-tugasnya selesai. Tugas yang diberikan Prof. Emma tidak begitu sulit sehingga dapat dikerjakannya dalam waktu satu jam. Bella memang termasuk anak yang cerdas di kampusnya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Bella merasakan badannya perlu diistirahatkan agar besok ia dapat beraktivitas dalam kondisi fit. Ketika akan mematikan lampu kamarnya, telepon selularnya berdering.

"Halo," sapa Bella.

"Halo, Bell?", jawab seorang perempuan dengan nada tergesa-gesa. Bella mengenali suara itu. Hannah, pacar Jake.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang..."

"Jake kecelakaan, Bella!" 

**2nd A/N : **

**Nama Hannah author ambil dari nama salah satu graduated America's Next Top Model, Hannah Jones. **

**Cameron (Cam) diambil dari nama asli kakak laki-laki Kristen Stewart, Cameron Stewart dan juga salah satu kontestan Glee Project favorit author, Cameron Mitchell. **

**Seperti yang sudah author jelaskan diatas, fiksi ini merupakan fiksi yang author repost dari salah satu akun Twitter yang merupakan forum fanbase Robert Pattinson Indonesia. Fiksi ini pertama kali dipublish sekitar pertengahan Desember 2010. Fiksi ini ****ASLI**** tulisan saya. Keaslian bisa ditanyakan ke admin akun terkait (klo mau tau, PM saya). Jadi, klo ada yang menganggap fict ini tiruan/copy-paste/nyontek, maaf-maaf saja. **

**Okay? Mind to review? ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : All of****Twilight****franchise you knows is belongs to****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair :****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romace & Drama**

**Timeline :****College times**

**Warning :****Totally fanon, Something you thought weird. OOC. OC added.**

**A/N :****This fict was****repost****from one of Robert Pattinson's Indonesia fanbase forum in Twitter. Some other chars in this fict is totally fiction. No offense. Sorry for late :D**

**Thank to ****justnana98**** dan ****little santa**** for review ^^**

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter 2**

Seakan tak percaya apa yang baru didengarnya, Bella menampar pipinya sendiri, dan itu terasa sakit. Ya, tentu saja sakit, karena ini bukan dalam mimpinya. Itu semua nyata. Jacob mengalami kecelakaan. Ia di rumah sakit sekarang.

Hannah menceritakan sekilas kejadiannya di telepon sambil terisak-isak. Motor Jake terserempet mobil dari arah berlawanan saat dirinya sedang menghindari mobil lain yang berhenti mendadak. Motornya terlempar 5 meter dari posisi semula, namun untungnya Jacob terlempar ke trotoar. Entah apa yang akan terjadi seandainya saja Jacob terlempar ke badan jalan disaat lalu-lintas sedang ramai-ramainya.

Kalut. Itulah yang dirasakan Bella saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia cemas tentang keadaan Jacob sekarang. Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Apa separah yang kubayangkan? Apa dia sudah siuman? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih berputar di kepalanya. Hannah langsung menutup telepon setelah menceritakan kejadian itu karena isakannya makin menjadi dan Bella tidak tega untuk bertanya-tanya lagi. Dalam kondisi setengah mengantuk, Bella berlari menuju kamar Cam.

"Cam!"

"Hmm.. Aku baru saja tertidur," jawab Cam sambil menarik selimut dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Ayolah bangun, Cam!"

"Hmm..."

"Cam! Please bangunlah! Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku ngantuk sekali, Bella"

"Jake kecelakaan!" ucap Bella dengan nada tidak sabar.

Bagaikan terbangun dari mimpi buruk, Cam langsung terduduk di kasurnya sambil menatap adiknya dengan saksama. "Kau tidak sedang mengigau kan, Bella?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Cam! Baru saja Hannah menelponku memberi kabar ini."

"Lantas, bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Apakah parah?" tanya Cam khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hannah menceritakan kejadiannya sekilas sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan dia langsung menutup telponya tanpa menceritakan kejadiannya lebih jelas."

"Dimana sekarang dia dirawat?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dimana dia dirawat, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, dia sudah siuman atau belum."

"Coba hubungi Hannah lagi. Siapa tahu sekarang dia sudah bisa diajak bicara dengan."

Bella menuruti nasihat kakaknya. Ia mengambil ponsel Cam di sebelah tempat tidur dan mencari nomor kontak Hannah. Beberapa saat ia mencoba menghubunginya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya Hannah sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Cam cemas. Bella hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mustahil rasanya menghubungi seseorang yang sedang dilanda kepanikan seperti Hannah. Hannah memang gampang panik jika menghadapi sesuatu.

"Mengapa kau begitu terlihat sangat cemas dibandingkan aku?" tanya Bella penasaran pada Cam.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Dia kan teman kita. Apa kau tidak panik mendengar ini?" belum selesai Cam meneruskan kalimatnya Bella sudah memotongnya. "Tentu saja aku panik. Tapi ..."

"Oh, Bella! Apa kau tidak sadar? Dia itu kan partnermu dalam pementasan dan tiga hari lagi pementasan akan berlangsung. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

Bella baru sadar sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. "Ya Tuhan!" sambil menepuk keningnya. "Aku tidak kepikiran sampai sejauh itu. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini Cam?" ucapnya kali ini lebih cemas. "Antar aku ke rumah sakit, Cam!"

"Kau ini gila ya? Ini sudah larut malam. Lagipula di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bagaimana jika rumah ini dibobol maling saat kita pergi?" Cam berhiperbola. "Lagipula kau kan tidak tahu dimana ia dirawat. Aku juga ngantuk sekali, Bella."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"_Whatever_. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Istirahatkan pikiran dan perasaanmu dulu. Besok setelah lebih baik, aku yakin kau akan berpikiran sehat." Cam menyeringai.

"Sial! Kau pikir aku benar-benar gila, ya?"

"Hahahaha... Cepat tidur sana!"

"OK. Goodnight, Cam."

"Night, Bells."

Memang sebaiknya Bella mengikuti saran kakaknya itu. Ia memang harus beristirahat malam ini karena saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak jernih karena kabar buruk itu. Ia harus beristirahat agar besok ia bisa beraktivitas dengan segar bugar. Bella tidak langsung bergegas ke kamarnya. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas susu. Ia pikir itu akan membuatnya dapat tidur lebih nyenyak. Dan benar saja, kelelahannya hari ini dan segelas susu yang diteguknya membuatnya tertidur dengan nyenyak. Namun hati kecilnya tidak sepenuhnya tenang. Tentu saja karena sesuatu yang lebih besar akan terjadi esok.

**-:|to be continue|:-**

**2nd A/N :**

**So sorry for late update. Dan beribu maaf saya ucapkan untuk pembaca dan pereview atas kesalahan saya dengan tidak menuliskan keterangan TO BE CONTINUE di akhir chapter 1. **

**Untuk yang bingung soal ending dari chapter kemarin, fict ini belum berakhir. Dan untuk yang menanyakan dimana Edward, sampai chapter ini Edward belum bisa saya tampilkan. Mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter kedepan. Tapi tenang aja, Edward pasti saya tampilkan.**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan diupdate secepatnya. Doakan..**

**Mind to review? ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : All of****Twilight****franchise you knows is belongs to****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair :****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romace & Drama**

**Timeline :****College times**

**Warning :****Totally fanon, Something you thought weird. OOC. OC added.**

**A/N :****This fict was****repost****from one of Robert Pattinson's Indonesia fanbase forum in Twitter. Some other chars in this fict is totally fiction. No offense. Sorry for late :D**

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter 3**

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 06.15 saat Bella terbangun. Terhitung lambat untuk seorang Bella. Biasanya ia bangun lebih awal 15 menit. Tetapi ini masih terhitung wajar karena ia baru memejamkan mata lewat pukul 1 dini hari.

Pagi ini Bella tidak seceria biasanya, mengingat apa yang baru saja ia alami tadi malam. Pikirannya masih dilanda kekhawatiran akan keadaan Jake. Sampai saat ini, ia masih belum bisa menghubungi Hannah dan mengetahui kondisi terakhir dari Jake. Setelah selesai bersiap dari kamarnya, Bella memutusakan untuk sarapan dahulu sebelum ke kampus. Ia merasa kondisinya kurang fit hari ini sehingga perlu asupan energi berlebih. Hari ini ia tidak akan menggunakan mobilnya untuk ke kampus, ia akan ikut bersama mobil kakaknya. Sebenarnya Bella tidak suka bila ke kampus bersama kakaknya, karena biasanya Cam berangkat pada waktu '_injury time'_ sehingga kadang-kadang ia terlambat masuk kelas. Tetapi untuk hari ini pengecualian. Terlalu riskan untuk mengendarai mobil seorang diri disaat keadaannya yang tidak terlalu baik.

"Cam, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Renée.

"Tidak, mom. Terima kasih. Aku buru-buru sekali."

"Tidak biasanya kau pergi sepagi ini. Ini masih jam 7, Cam!"

"Kalau aku tidak pergi sekarang, nanti bisa-bisa Bella mencakarku hingga babak belur," ucapnya sambil memelirik geli ke arah adiknya.

"_Shut up_!" ucap Bella sebal pada Cam. "Dad kemana, mom?"

"Kau lupa ya? Dad kan kemarin tugas ke luar kota."

"Ah, ya! Aku benar-benar lupa segalanya."

"Ada apa denganmu, _honey_? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat," tanya Renée curiga. Ia sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada anaknya itu. Sedari turun dari kamar wajahnya tampak murung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, om. Aku baik-baik saja," dusta Bella. Bella tidak pandai berbohong. Renée hanya bisa tersenyum. Sepertinya anak gadisnya sedang tidak ingin bercerita padanya.

"Minumlah dulu _orange juice_mu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untuk kalian," pinta Renée pada keduanya.

"Oke!" ucap Cam sambil meneguk segelas orange juice. "Aku berangkat dulu, mom! _Come on_, Bella!"

Bella beranjak dari meja makan setelah menghabiskan minumannya dan segera menghampiri Renée. "Mom, aku berangkat," sambil mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

"_Good luck_, _my dear_," ucap Renée sambil bergantian mencium pipi kedua anaknya. "Cam, hati-hati mengendarai mobilmu."

"_Yes_, mom. _Bye_."

"_Bye_."

-:|:-

Sesampainya di kampus, Bella mampir dahulu ke ruang klubnya. Siapa tahu saja ada yang bisa memberi tahunya mengenai kabar Jake. Di ruangan itu, terlihat Hannah dan Jessica. Jessica adalah sahabat lama Hannah, anggota Fork Music Club. Bella sedikit bingung, mengapa kedua temannya itu ada di ruangaan ini, padahal keduanya sama-sama bukan anggota klub drama?

Masih tampak jelas raut kesedihan di wajah Hannah. Bella mencoba menyapanya selembut mungkin. "Hai," sapa Bella sembari tersenyum. Tanpa diduganya, Hannah langsung berhambur ke pelukannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Bella..." tangis Hannah tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Menangislah, jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang," tutur Bella menenangkan sahabatnya, mengusap punggungnya. "Aku ikut bersedih, Hannah."

Hannah sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jake kecelakaan karena aku, Bells. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku.. benar-benar..." ucap Hannah terbata-bata.

"Jake kecelakaan saat akan menjemput Hannah di studio. Dia mungkin sedikit tergesa-gesa mengendarai motornya, dan akhirnya..." jelas Jessica sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah lukanya parah?" tanya Bella.

"Syukurlah dia sudah siuman dini hari tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya di rumah sakit, tetapi dia memaksaku untuk tetap masuk kuliah. Dia ingin aku menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, makanya aku mampir kesini."

Rasa penasaran Bella mengapa mereka ada disini terjawab sudah. Rupanya Hannah akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang cukup membuat Bella lemas. "Apa yang ingin disampaikannya?" tanya Bella pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sebelumnya dia ingin meminta maaf padamu karena kecelakaan itu membuatnya tidak bisa meneruskan pementasan itu. Dia sungguh menyesal."

"No! Tidak seharusnya dia merasa bersalah padaku. Aku juga yang menyebabkan dia pulang terlalu sore. Andai saja aku tidak memintanya latihan sore itu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan ini, Bella. Aku takut kau akan marah."

"Katakanlah, Hann."

"Awalnya Jake ingin menghentikan pementasan ini karena dia pikir karenanya semua jadi berantakan, dan waktunya sudah sangat dekat. Tapi aku bersihkeras untuk membujuknya agar tetap meneruskan pementasan ini dengan..." ucap Hannah terputus.

"Teruskanlah. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Dengan mencarikan pemeran pengganti Jake. Mungkin kau tidak akan suka mendengar ini."

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya. Namun yang masih aku ragukan, apakah ada yang bersedia menggantikan peran itu sedangkan waktunya tinggal dua hari lagi. Apa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja pementasan ini?" tanya Bella sedikit ragu.

"Jangan! Bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang bila kalian tidak jadi tampil? Mungkin mereka akan mencemooh klub ini, dan ini akan berimbas pada Jake dan padamu," tegas Hannah.

"Hannah benar, Bella. Jangan karena satu hal kau menciutkan nyalimu untuk tetap tampil. Kalian harus bersikap profesional. Ini tidak hanya menyangkut dirimu, tetapi seluruh anggota klub ini." Jessica mencoba mejelaskannya.

"Pikirkan itu, Bell. Aku tidak bermaksud memojokkanmu. Ini demi kau, Jake, dan anggota klub drama lainnya. Ini demi nama baik kita semua."

"Maafkan aku," Bella merasa bersalah kali ini. Ia merasa terpojokkan akibat ucapannya sendiri. "Tapi akupun tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Siapa yang akan menjadi partnerku esok lusa?"

"Aku tau ini cukup berat bagimu. Tapi kau tidak sendiri, Bella. Ada kami yang bersedia membantumu. Anggota klubmu kan tidak sedikit. Jake sedang berusaha mencarikan penggantinya. Dia sedang menghubungi anggotanya yang bersedia menjadi partermu. Semoga keputusannya sudah ada siang ini."

"Ya, semoga saja," Bella berharap. "Dan semoga saja orangnya menyenangkan," ucap Bella pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan seseorang yang membuatnya memicingkan matanya.

Bella mencoba tetap tersenyum "_Thanks_, Hann, Jess."

**-:|to be continue|:-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : All of ****Twilight ****franchise you knows is belongs to****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair : ****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Timeline :****College times**

**Warning :****Totally fanon, Something you thought weird. OOC. OC added.**

**A/N :****This fict was****repost****from one of Robert Pattinson's Indonesia fanbase forum in Twitter. Some other chars in this fict is totally fiction. No offense :D **

**Thanks to ****Nicole Angevine**** for your review**

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter 4**

Di kelas, Bella tidak begitu memperhatikan kuliahnya. Pikirannya masih seputar siapa yang akan menjadi partnernya menggantikan Jake.

Belum-belum, ia sudah cemas apabila penggantinya itu adalah orang yang saat ini ada di pikirannya. Orang yang membuat rasa bencinya semakin meluap-luap bila berhadapan dengannya. Orang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia temui di dunia ini, pikirnya berlebihan.

Selepas kuliah pertama, Bella tidak masuk ke kelas berikutnya. Ia bukan membolos, lagipula dosen mata kuliah tersebut berhalangan hadir kali ini. Akhirnya Bella memutuskan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jake. Ia bersama Hannah dan Jessica akan berangkat ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil Jessica. Kebetulan mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak ada kelas lagi selepas jam 10 tadi sehingga mereka leluasa untuk bepergian.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Jake dirawat. Mereka langsung menuju ke lantai 3 dimana ruangan Jake dirawat berada. Di depan ruangan itu, tampak sesosok dewasa baru saja keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tidak lain adalah Mrs. Sarah Black, ibunda Jake. Di lorong, Bella dan teman-temannya berpapasan dengan wanita paruh baya itu dan sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Hi, Mrs. Black," sapa Bella dan Hannah bersamaan.

"Hallo, Hannah," sapa Sarah pada Hannah. "Kau Bella, kan? Wah, sudah besar ya, kau rupanya," kali ini ia mencoba mengingat Bella. "Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Jessica, sahabat Hannah, temanku juga," Bella memperkenalkan Jessica pada Sarah.

"Hi, Mrs. Black. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," sapa Demi dengan sopan sambil menjabat tangan Sarah.

"_Me too_," balas Sarah. "Oh untunglah kalian datang. Temani Jake, ya?" pintanya.

"Ya tentu saja. Memangnya Anda mau kemana?" kali ini Hannah mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Aku mau menjemput si kembar Rachel dan Rebecca di sekolahnya. Aku duluan ya, Billy sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Mr. Black," ucap Bella.

"Pasti. _Bye_.." Sarah pergi meninggalkan ketiganya. Mereka lantas menuju ruangan tempat Jake berada.

"Hi, _babe_. Lihat aku membawa siapa?" seru Hannah di balik pintu diikuti Bella dan Jessica.

"Hi, Jake," sapa Bella dan Jessica.

"Hi, Bell, Jess," sapa Jake pelan sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

Hannah segera menghampiri tempat kekasihnya berbaring. "Tidak usah, _honey_! Kau berbaring saja, biar aku yang menaikan kepala ranjangnya." sergah Hannah lalu kemudian memutar tuas di bawah ranjang agar kepala ranjangnya naik 45 derajat. "Nah, begini kan lebih baik."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Bella dengan saksama melihat sekujur tubuh Jake. "Kakimu?" Bella terkejut ketika membuka selimut yang menutupi kaki Jake terbalut perban.

"Well, seperti yang kau lihat," Jake mencoba menjelaskan dengan santai. "Tulang keringku sedikit retak, tapi dokter sudah memasangkan _pen_ di dalamnya. Yang lainnya sudah lebih baik. Untunglah _helm_ yang kugunakan tidak terlepas dari kepalaku," ujar Jake bergurau.

"Tidak ada yang lebih beruntung selain nyawamu yang masih selamat. Bisa saja kau amnesia atau geger otak karena kecelakaan itu," ucap Jessica sebal. "Kau selalu saja mengganggap hal-hal seperti ini tidak penting. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kita sangat khawatir padamu."

"Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian kalian terhadapnya dan tidak ingin kalian begitu cemas. Ya, tetapi begitulah caranya," jelas Hannah.

"Tipikal Jake sekali," Bella menambahkan.

"Hahahaha. Kalian ini ada-ada saja," Jake berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ya ya ya, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kalian tidak terlalu mencemaskan aku. Aku sudah lebih baik, kok!"

"_Yeah_," Jessica mendengus. "Sesukamu sajalah."

"Oh ya, _babe_, kau sudah meminum obat yang diberikan dokter?" tanya Hannah.

"Tentu saja sudah," jawab Jake. "_By the way_, kalian kesini ingin menjengukku atau ..." pertanyaannya terpotong ketika pandangannya terarah pada Bella.

"Ya jelas kami kesini untuk menjengukmu, _honey_!" potong Hannah.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk menjengukmu kami kesini. Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Jake," Bella terlihat ragu-ragu untuk berbicara.

"Ah, ya! Pasti Hannah sudah menyampaikan pesanku padamu. Hampir saja aku lupa!"

Bella hanya menatap dengan penasaran. Menunggu ucapan yang selanjutnya akan dikeluarkan dari mulut _partner_ kerjanya.

"Sebelum kalian datang, Sam sudah mengabariku perihal penggantiku untuk peran Robert. Dia sudah menemukan orangnya yang bersedia. Mungkin Sam lupa untuk menghubungimu."

"S-siapa?" tanya Bella terbata-bata, tampak cemas dan penasaran. Hannah dan Jessica pun mendengarkannya dengan saksama.

"Tampaknya kau gugup sekali, Bells? _Calm down_!"

"Oh, ayolah, _sayang_. Cepat katakan!" pinta Hannah.

"Edward," Suara Jake terdengar samar saat mengucapkan nama itu sehingga Bella tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hah? Siapa? Stuart?" Bella balik menanyakannya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau perlu ke dokter THT. Bukan Stuart. Edward, Bells. E-D-W-A-R-D." Jake memperjelas ejaan nama itu.

"_What_? Ed..ward?" Bella terduduk lemas di bangkunya. "Jangan bercanda, Jake! Aku tidak mau mendengar lelucon konyolmu." Tiba-tiba Bella beranjak dari bangkunya dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"Bella, kau mau kemana?" cegah Jessica.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan udara segar untuk bernafas. Nanti aku kembali lagi," Bella berkilah seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_My fault_? Apa ada yang salah?" kali ini Jake yang penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya nama itu nama yang tidak ingin didengarnya di dunia ini," Hannah mencoba menjelaskan pada Jake sedikit berbisik.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Edward, sampai-samapai Bella sepertinya sangat benci mendengar nama itu?" Jessica pun ikut penasaran.

**-:|to be continue|:-**

**A/N : **

**Maaf untuk pendeknya chapter yang saya buat. Memngingat ini fict lama, jadi saya tidak mengubah banyak isinya. Khawatir jika saya tambah-tambah malah membuat fict ini ancur dan akhirnya terbengkalai. **_**That's my problems**_** :D **

**Disini Edward sudah dimunculkan meskipun baru namanya saja. Chapter depan si ganteng itu akan saya munculkan. Tunggu saja. **

**Disini juga saya masukkan chara baru. Di canon, Rachel dan Rebbeca merupakan kakak kembar Jacob. Tapi disini saya jadikan sebagai adik kembarnya. Sarah Black saya hidupkan kembali dan Billy saya buat normal (ceritanya) -. **

**Thanks untuk yang sudah mereview, memf**_**ave**_**, dan meng**_**alert**_** fict ini. Saya usahakan untuk update cepat sebisa saya.**

**RnR? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : All of****Twilight****franchise you knows is belongs to****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair :****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Timeline :****College times**

**Warning :****Totally fanon, Something you thought weird. OOC. OC added.**

**A/N :****This fict was****repost****from one of Robert Pattinson's Indonesia fanbase forum in Twitter. Some other chars in this fict is totally fiction. No offense. Sorry for late :D**

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter 5**

Hannah menjelaskan pada Jake dan Jessica dengan suara yang pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu awal mulanya bagaimana. Pernah suatu hari ketika Bella masuk kelas dengan wajah masam lantas berkata padaku 'Pokoknya sampai kapan pun aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu diucapkan di depanku!' Aku mencoba menanyakannya mengapa, tetapi Bella sepertinya tidak ingin masalah itu perpanjang."

"Memangnya mengapa dia tiba-tiba berkata begitu? Tidak biasanya dia marah-marah tidak jelas," tanya Jessica.

"Aku pun tidak tahu pasti. Tetapi dari yang ku dengar dari temannya, pernah ada seseorang yang kerap kali mengganggu Bella saat kita masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Dan aku menduga orang itu adalah Edward. Bila bukan, mengapa dia sampai harus meninggalkan ruangan ini begitu Jake menyebutkan nama itu."

"Edward? Memangnya apa yang ia perbuat pada Bella hingga Bella begitu membencinya?" tanya Jake kali ini.

"Entahlah. Hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu," Hannah menghela nafas

"Ya Tuhan. Aku jadi tidak enak pada Bella. Apa bisa ia bekerjasama dengan Edward? Mana waktunya sangat terbatas," ucapan Jake pun hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Hanah dan Jessica.

.

-:|:-

.

Lima belas menit berselang setelah mereka yang di dalam ruangan menyudahi pembicaraan mengenai Bella-Edward, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Sorry, aku sedikit lama," Bella pun masuk dengan wajah yang tampak seperti habis menangis.

"Tidak apa, Bella. Kau... kau menangis?" tanya Hannah curiga.

"Ah tidak," kilah Bella. "Aku hanya habis mencuci muka."

"Umm.. Jess, jika tidak keberatan, apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang?" pinta Bella.

"Ya tentu saja. Kau bagaimana, Hann?"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula Jake harus istirahat. Kau tak apa kan, sayang?"

"_No problem_. Lagipula obat yang kuminum tadi mulai bereaksi dan sekarang aku mulai mengantuk. Hoamm..." ucap Jake sambil menirukan orang yang sedang menguap. Memang Jake mulai mengantuk akibat efek obat yang tadi diminumnya.

"_Thanks_. Jake, maafkan aku karena mengganggu kencanmu dengan Hannah," ucap Bella merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, Bell."

"Terima kasih banyak, Jake. Semoga kau lekas sembuh."

"Sama-sama doanya."

"Kami pulang dulu, _babe_," Hannah melambaikan tangan. "Besok aku kemari lagi."

Jake hanya mengangguk, "Hati-hati kalian. Bye.."

Mereka bertiga berpamitan pada Jake lalu bersiap keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Belum lagi keluar pintu ruangan, dua orang yang mereka kenal berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Seketika wajah Bella memucat dan memasang wajah sebal.

.

-:|:-

.

'Mau apa dia kemari? Ingin mengajakku berkelahi?' geram Bella dalam hati.

"Hi, girls!" Sam menyapa ketiga gadis itu. "Hi, Jake! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hi, Sam!" sapa Jake. "Hi, Ed!"

"Hi, _you guys_!" sapa Edward pada semua orang dalam ruangan itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Bella bertanya dengan nada menantang. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia memulai pembicaraan dengan Edward.

"Tentu saja aku mau menjenguk Jake. Dan juga.. " Kata-kata Edward terpotong oleh ucapan Sam.

"Oh ya, Bella, Edward ini yang akan menggantikan Jake dalam pementasanmu," Sam menjelaskan.

"Dia sudah tahu. Aku sudah memberitahunya." jelas Jake. "Ya kan, Bella?"

"_Whatever_!" jawab Bella seadanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka akan hal ini, Bell," Sam menatap wajah sebal Bella. "_Anything wrong_?" Kini Sam menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_Everything_! Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ajak Bella pada kedua teman wanitanya. "Rasanya aku pening berlama-lama disini," Bella mendesah sambil menarik kedua lengan sahabatnya.

"Tunggu!" Edward mencoba menahan lengan Bella.

"Apa?" Bella melotot pada Edward.

"Hei, santai saja! Seperti aku ini seorang penjahat," Edward menanggapinya dengan candaan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"_Sorry_," Kedua lengan Edward terangkat layaknya tertangakap polisi.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Menjemputmu."

"Menjemputku?" Bella keheranan.

"Tadi kami bertemu Cam di kampus. Dia bilang kau sedang menjenguk Jake di rumah sakit. Ya sudah kami putuskan kesini sepulang kuliah untuk menjemputmu sekalian menjenguk Jake," Sam menjelaskan.

"Dengan tujuan apa kalian mau menjemputku? Kalian akan menculikku?" tanya Bella dengan tampang polosnya. 'Bodoh!' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hahahaha..." Edward tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seisi ruangan tampaknya tidak sanggup untuk menahan tawa. "Apa tampangku seperti _kidnapper_*)?"

"Kami menjemputmu untuk memulai latihan drama," ucap Sam serius.

"_What the_... _NO_! Aku tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Ayo, Hannah, kita pulang sekarang." Belum lagi Bella melangkah, Jake sudah menginterupsi.

"Bella, _come on_. Mengertilah. Pementasan tinggal dua hari lagi. Kalian butuh latihan ekstra. Kau tidak ingin kan pementasan itu berantakan."

"Jake benar, Bells," kali ini Hannah yang menasihati. "Ini pentas drama pertamamu di kampus ini. Kau ingat bagaimana perjuanganmu dari mulai audisi hingga kau bisa terpilih menjadi pemeran utama. Kau kan yang sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari pementasan ini? Masa hanya karena hal sepele kau akan menggagalkannya. Lagipula Edward bukan orang baru di dunia drama."

Bella berpikir sejenak mencoba melunakkan hatinya. Hati kecilnya mengamini kata-kata Hannah. Bella sangat ingin menjadi pemeran utama dalam pementasan ini. Penampilannya kali ini menjadi tonggak dimulainya karirnya di dunia seni peran, itu cita-citanya sejak kecil. Dia ingin pementasan perdanannya sukses, apapun rintangannya. Namun kali ini rintangannya adalah Edward. 'Why must be Edward? Hell no! Mengapa bukannya Sam, Embry, Seth, atau siapa pun, asalkan bukan Edward!' teriaknya dalam hati, merasa ini tidak adil baginya.

"Tapi.." Bella mencoba berargumen.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kita harus memulai latihannya hari ini juga. Tidak! Saat ini juga," Sam sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

"Hari ini? Ini tidak adil," matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Makanya kami kesini, ya untuk menjemputmu latihan. Cam bilang kau tidak membawa mobilmu," Edward menjelaskan.

"OK. Begini saja. Bella," Jake mencoba meluruskan masalah, "Sekarang pilihan ada di tanganmu. Kau tetap ingin meneruskan pementasan ini dan ikut latihan bersama mereka, atau kau ingin menghentikan perjuanganmu sampai disini. Kami tidak memaksa. Tetapi ingat harga dirimu sendiri," Jake memberikan pilihan yang cukup berat bagi Bella.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau bagaimana? Ikut pulang denganku dan Hannah, atau ikut dengan Sam dan Edward?" tanya Jessica.

.

-:|:-

.

Bella akhirnya duduk di mobil Edward, tepat berada di belakangnya. Edward tidak mengemudikan mobilnya kali ini. Sam yang mengambil alih kemudinya supaya Edward bisa beristirahat dan berkonsentrasi menghafalkan naskahnya. Memang Edward baru akan berlatih dialognya hari ini, tetapi jalan cerita dari drama tersebut sudah diketahuinya. Secara tidak langsung ia turut membantu Embry, sang _script writer _ dalam pembuatan dan penulisan naskah drama tersebut. Dan sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memainkan peran Robert dalam drama itu. Tetapi saat audisi pemain, ia sedang berhalangan hadir karena suatu hal tidak bisa ditinggalkannya. Namun sekarang keinginannya terkabul juga, meski disini dia hanya sebagai 'pengganti'. Andai saja Jake tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu, mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan berada di satu mobil yang sama dengan Bella. Edward sangat senang ketika Sam menawarkan peran ini kepadanya. Terlebih ia tahu bahwa lawan mainnya adalah Bella. Tanpa ragu ia langsung menyetujui tawaran itu meski dengan risiko yang harus dihadapinya.

"Bella, kau lapar?" Sam memecah keheningan di mobil itu. Ia tahu ada sesuatu antara Bella dan Edward.

"Sebenarnya, ya," jawab Bella jujur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke restauran _drive-thru_ supaya tidak membuang waktu, Sam?" Saran Edward.

"Baiklah."

Di restauran itu Bella memesan _double cheese burger_ dan cola. Edward dan Sam memesan _double beef burger_ ukuran besar dan cola juga ukuran besar. Mereka memang sangat lapar. Edward sedang berbaik hati hari ini sehingga ia yang membayar pesanan itu semuanya.

"Rakus juga rupanya, kalian!" Bella mencoba melunak.

"Wajar saja bagi kami. Toh kami ini pria," jawab Sam.

"Lagipula sebelum menjemputmu kita bermain basket dahulu dan belum sempat makan siang. Jadi kami lapar," Edward menambahkan sambil mulutnya mengunyah _burger_.

.

-:|:-

.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di kampus, dan semuanya langsung menuju ruang klub drama. Sam dan Edward merupakan anggota dari klub drama itu. Keduanya sama-sama senior Bella. Edward satu angkatan dengan Cam, sedangkan Sam satu angkatan dengan Jake. Sam juga merupakan wakil ketua klub itu. Meskipun Edward anggota dari klub, tetapi ia tidak terlalu aktif beberapa bulan terakhir ini, sehingga Bella jarang bertemu dengannya. Di ruangan itu ternyata sudah ada beberapa pemain lainnya yang juga akan latihan. Siang ini rencananya mereka semua akan memulai _rehearsal_ di aula besar. Tetapi karena penggantian pemain, sang sutradara, yang tidak lain adalah Sam memutuskan untuk menundanya.

"Bella, Edward, aku berikan kalian waktu untuk berlatih berdua hingga kalian merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Jika kalian sudah siap, _rehearsal_ bisa dimulai nanti sore. Sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan _script_nya kan, Edward?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tahu jalan ceritanya. Setidaknya aku hafal beberapa dialognya," Edward berkata dengan mantapnya.

"Licik," ucap Bella berbisik, tetapi terdengar oleh Edward.

"Aku tidak licik. Kau, tidak tahu ya, naskah ini kan aku yang menulisnya," ucap Edward sedikit berdusta.

"Tidak percaya," Bella meremehkan. "Seberapa besar sih yang kau tahu dari cerita ini?"

"Aku tahu, kok! Di _ending_nya Kristen dan Robert akan berciuman kan?"

**-:|to be continue|:-**

**A/N : **

**Voila! Edward here. So sorry for long long update :"(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : All of ****Twilight ****franchise you knows is belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair :****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Timeline :****College times**

**Warning :****Totally fanon. Something you thought weird. OOC. OC added.**

**A/N :****This fict was ****repost ****from one of Robert Pattinson's Indonesia fanbase forum in Twitter. Some other chars in this fict is totally fiction. No offense. Sorry for late :D**

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter 6**

Bella membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Edward barusan. Ia membuka kembali naskahnya. Mencari halaman _ending_nya. Disitu disebutkan bahwa diakhir cerita, Bella dan Edward berciuman. Memang bukan _french kiss_, melainkan hanya mengecup bibir satu sama lain sekilas. Tetapi tetap saja itu membuat Bella kaget dan tanpa sadarnya mukanya memerah. 'Ya, Tuhan! Aku harus menciumnya?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Kau senang ya akan berciuman denganku?" Edward menggoda Bella.

"_What_? Melihatmu saja aku sudah ingin muntah." ucap Bella berlebihan.

"Hahahahha... kau ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Bella. Santai sajalah!"

Bella menggerutu dalam hati 'Bagaimana bisa santai? Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk menuggu pementasan ini selesai.'

Lama kelamaan Bella bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan menurunkan amarah yang sebenarnya tak beralasan itu pada Edward. Ia hanya ingin fokus pada penampilannya nanti. Dan ternyata Edward orangnya cukup _flexible_ dan cepat tanggap sehingga memudahkan kedua dalam latihan. Tentu saja latihannya diselingi dengan saling ejek karena Edward seringkali menggoda Bella.

.

-:|:-

.

Pukul 3 sore, seluruh kru dan pemain memulai _rehearsal_ di aula besar dan tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore hari. Mereka semua berpamitan pulang pada Sam sebagai 'petinggi' yang menggantikan Jake. Bella meninggalkan aula menuju toilet wanita untuk menuci muka. Saat dirinya mengambil tasnya di ruang klub, disadarinya bahwa sebagian besar anggota klubnya sudah pulang. Tersisa dirinya, Sam, Tom, dan Edward. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Cam untuk menjemputnya di kampus. Belum sempat mengambil ponselnya di tas, ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Ayo, Bella!" ajak Edward.

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Ya tentu saja pulang."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku punya rumah sendiri."

"Hahahaha... kau ini lucu sekali. Maksudku, pulang ke rumahmu."

"Kau?"

"Bukan aku. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan rumahmu. Kalau perlu sampai depan kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Cam akan menjemputku."

"Tadi Cam menitipkanmu padaku. Dia bilang dia akan ke rumah Kevin, dan kemungkinan akan pulang malam. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Bella sedikit kesal pada kakaknya. Untuk apa dia menyuruh orang seperti Edward untuk mengantarnya pulang. Seperti adiknya anak kecil saja. Lagipula dirinya bisa naik_ taxi_.

"Sam dan Tom mana?"

"Sam sudah pulang ikut mobil Tom."

"Jadi tinggal kita berdua?" telunjuk Bella bergantian menunjuk dirinya dan Edward.

"_You and me, Exactly_! _Come on_! Sebelum hujannya membesar."

Edward melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mau tidak mau Bella mengikutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Hanya suara rintik hujan saja yang memecah keheningan. Cuaca malam ini kurang mendukung. Untung saja hujannya tidak sebesar biasanya.

"Mengapa selalu saja hujan saat aku sedang tidak bawa mobil sendiri?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengahadap luar jendela.

"Itu berarti sudah takdir," Edward menjawab seadanya. Bella menoleh karena ternyata ucapannya tadi didengar Edward.

"Hah?"

"Ya, itu takdirmu. Takdirmu untuk pulang bersamaku. Dan takdirku untuk mengantarmu pulang," ujar Edward santai sambil pandangannya tidak lepas dari jalanan.

"Takdir yang tidak menguntungkan."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Suasana hening menyelimuti di dalam mobil. Keduanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sesekali Bella terlihat menguap. Berusaha menahan kantuknya. Dan nampaknya Edward juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kerap kali jari-jari tangannya mengusap matanya yang kelihatan lelah.

"Bella?" Edward menoleh pada Bella. Bella pun terpanggil untung menoleh pada Edward. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Hmm?"

"Bella... sebenarnya..." nada suara Edward terdengar serius. Matanya menatap Bella dengan pandangan serius.

.

-:|:-

.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Bella gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup ditatap dengan pandangan mengintimidasi seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya... kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu," Edward tersenyum jahil.

Dugg!

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di bahu kanan Edward.

"Hahhahaha..." Edward hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah lucu Bella. Bella sebal sekali pada Edward yang terus saja menggodanya.

"Apa hobimu menggoda wanita, eh?" tanya Bella ketus.

"Ya. Apalagi wanitanya secantik dirimu. Kau lucu sekali, Bella. Hahaha..."

"Huh!" Bella membuka pintu mobil dan segera menuju pintu rumahnya. Edward segera menyusulnya.

"Hei! Jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya bercanda," sergah Edward.

"Aku ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Jaga kondisi badanmu."

"Ya... ya... ya..." jawab Bella asal. "_Thanks._"

"_You're welcome_. Sampaikan terim kasihku pada Cam."

Bella mengernyit heran.

"Kau akan tahu itu nanti."

"Ya, mungkin. Bye!"

"Bye, _beauty_!"

Bella ingin segera menuju kamarnya setibanya di rumah. Rumahnya tampak sepi. Sepertinya Cam memang pulang lebih malam. Ditengoknya ke arah dapur. Renée sedang membuatkan makan malam.

"Hai, mom!"

"Bella, makanlah dulu."

"Nanti setelah aku mandi," Bella menaiki tangga. Lelah sekali hari ini, pikirnya. Namun perasaannya tidak selelah kemarin. Ada perasaan senang dan nyaman meliputinya, entah apa itu Bella pun tidak tahu. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi air hangat menjadi obat yang mujarab untuk menghilangkan letihnya. Setelah berganti pakaian, Bella langsung menuju ruang makan. Ternyata Cam sudah pulang.

"Kau dari rumah Kevin?"

"Ya. Kau pulang dengan siapa tadi?" tanya Cam sambil menyuapkan _spaghetti_ ke mulutnya.

"Dengan Edward," jawab Bella santai. "Bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya?"

"Aku menyuruhnya? Tidak."

"Hah? Edward bilang kau menyuruhnya mengantarku pulang karena kau akan pulang malam."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang begitu. Memang tadi dia menanyakanmu ada dimana. Ku bilang saja kau sedang menjenguk Jake. Oh ya, Jake bagaimana?"

"Tulang kakinya sedikit retak, tapi kondisinya membaik. Lalu, mengapa Edward bilang begitu ya?" tanya Bella bingung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia menyukaimu," ujarnya asal.

"Hah? Menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda, Cam!"

Kakaknya itu hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah adiknya yang berlebihan. "Tapi baguslah, jadinya kan kau tidak perlu pulang sendiri."

Bella hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Oh ya! Ku dengar dia yang menggantikan Jake dalam pementasan itu ya?"

"Ya."

"Pasti dia senang sekali," ucap Cam sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Tapi aku yang tidak senang. Dia menyebalkan! Dia selalu saja menggangguku."

"Dia baik, kok. Percaya padaku."

"Mengapa kau membela dia? Aku ini kan adikmu. Kau jahat, Cam!"

"Bukan. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dia kan temanku. Dia orang baik."

"_Whatever_. Sudahlah, aku mengantuk."

"Ya sudah, sana tidur. Nite, sweety!"

"Nite"

Bella naik ke atas menuju kamarnya setelah mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya. Segera ia berpamitan pada _mommy_nya untuk tidur. Ia ingin tidur lebih awal malam ini. Lagipula hari ini tidak ada tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan.

Sebelum ia beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, ia berpikir untuk membereskan barang bawaannya malam ini. Ya supaya besok pagi ia tidak perlu repot bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Banyak juga barang bawaan Bella untuk esok hari, mulai dari naskah, baju ganti, dan semua yang ia perlukan untuk esok hari. Ia membawa semua peralatan untuk pentas drama esok lusa. Besok mereka akan _rehearsal_ untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pentas. Sehingga kemungkinan seharian ia akan berada di kampus.

Setelah semua barangnya siap, Bella segera naik ke atas kasurnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ponselnya yang sedari pulang kuliah tidak dilihatnya. Ponselnya ia temukan di meja si samping tempat tidurnya. Di layarnya tertera sebuah gambar amplop tertutup. Segera ia membuka pesan itu. Pengirimnya dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Pesan itu berisikan "_Goodnight, sweety_._ Sweet dream_." Seketika Bella mengernyitkan keningnya, setelah melihat nama pengirim yang tertulis di bawah pesan itu —Edward.

Karena rasa kantuknya yang tidak tertahankan, akhirnya Bella tertidur. Ia bermimpi yang tidak biasa malam ini. Memimpikan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

**-:|to be continue|:-**

**A/N : **

**Thanks for read n for your review. Keep it, guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : All of ****Twilight**** franchise you knows is belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair : ****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Roma****n****ce & Hurt/Comfort**

**Timeline : ****College times**

**Warning : ****Totally fanon, Something you thought weird. OOC. OC is mine.**

**A/N : This fict was ****repost**** from one of Robert Pattinson's Indonesia fanbase forum in Twitter. Some other chars in this fict is tottaly fiction. No offense. **

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter ****7**

Jumat ini semua kegiatan perkuliahan hanya dilaksanakan sampai pukul 12 siang. Pihak kampus berbaik hati memberikan dispensasi kali ini dengan harapan semua mahasiswa dapat berpartisipasi dan membantu kelancaran dari acara tahunan ini. Dan kebetulan hari ini Edward tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan sehingga ia bisa memulai latihan lebih awal. Tetapi ia harus rela menunggu Bella menyelesaikan kuliah pertamanya hingga jam 10. Sambil menunggu Bella keluar kelas, ia memutuskan untuk latihan seorang diri sekaligus menghafal naskah dan melatih penghayatan terhadap peran yang ia bawakan. Ia latihan di ruangan klub drama bersama beberapa anggota lainnya yang sama-sama tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini.

"_Morning, all_!" sapa Bella ceria.

"_Morning, Bella_!" balas semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_Morning_! Kau membolos, Bell?" tanya Edward.

"Tidak."

"Lantas, mengapa kau sudah sampai disini? Bukankah kau ada kelas hingga jam 10?"

"Kau tidak punya jam ya? Liat, sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Astaga! Aku kira baru saja aku membaca naskah ini, ternyata sudah lewat jam 10 rupanya. Hahaha!"

"Huh! Selalu saja tidak serius," Bella mencibir.

"Pagi ini kau tampak ceria, tidak semuram kemarin. _Something good_?" tanya Sam.

"Umm… _Nothing_. Aku merasa biasa saja. Memanya ada yang salah?" tanya Bella keheranan.

"Tidak juga sih. Hanya saja kau terlihat lebih _fresh_ pagi ini, dan juga cantik," Sam menjawab sambil melirik jahil pada Edward. Edward membalasnya dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Bella merasa tersanjung juga heran melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. "Apa sih kalian ini? Selalu saja menggodaku," ujar Bella dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya dan segera ia meninggalkan tasnya di ruangan itu dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Mau kemana?" sergah Edward.

"Ke _cafetaria_." Bella terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan klub menuju _cafetaria_. Di rumah dia tidak sempat sarapan karena ia bangun sedikit kesiangan. Bella menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Buat apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Kau mau sarapan kan? Kebetulan juga aku belum sarapan."

Bella tidak memerdulikan Edward. Ia mengambil nampan dan segera menghampiri meja _food-display_, sambil menimang-nimang makanan apa yang akan ia makan.

"_Sandwich_?" Edward menawarkan.

"Baiklah," Bella menerima sepiring _sandwich_ pemberian Edward dan segera menuju meja _drink-display_ untuk mengambil segelas _orange juice_. Edward juga menambahkan sepiring _sandwich_ ke atas nampannya.

"_Orange juice_?" kali ini Bella menawarkan.

"No, thanks. Aku mau air mineral saja," jawab Edward sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral dalam kemasan. Setelah masing-masing selesai membayar, mereka menuju meja untuk menyantap sarapannya masing-masing. Belum lama mereka duduk, Cam menghampiri mereka dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk _chicken salad_ dan segelas _orange juice_.

"Mengganggu bila aku bergabung?" Cam meminta izin keduanya. "Tidak apa-apa bila mengganggu. Aku bisa pindah ke meja sebelah."

"Tidak, Cam! Tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Bergabunglah!" Bella memberi izin kakaknya untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Mereka pun memulai sarapannya masing-masing.

"Hey, Edward! _Thanks_ ya!" ucap Cam.

"Untuk?"

"Sudah mengantar adikku pulang dengan selamat semalam."

"Oh itu. Ahh… tidak perlu sungkan. Aku senang melakukannya. Aku mau saja melakukannya setiap hari,"

"Apaan sih kau ini?" muka Bella memerah.

"Lihat mukamu! Hahaha…" Cam menggodanya. Bella merasakan bahwa mukanya panas karena malu. Ia segera mempercepat menghabiskan _sandwich_nya agar segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun karena terburu-buru, Bella tiba-tiba saja tersedak. Edward yang duduk di sebelahnya segera membantu memukul-mulul punggungnya dan memberikan botol air mineralnya pada Bella. Terlihat di wajahnya bahwa sebenarnya dia menahan tawa.

"Minumlah dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau makan jangan sambil marah-marah. Jadi saja kau tersedak." Bukannya membantu Cam malah menceramahi adiknya.

"Kau yang mengacaukan ini, tahu!" Bella mencibir pada kakaknya.

"Hahahaha... Edward, kau lihat tidak betapa lucunya muka Bella tadi?! Seperti buah apel matang. Hahahaha..." Cam tidak berhenti tertawa. Edward juga tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tertawa. Bella kesal sekali pada keduanya. Kakaknya tidak membantu malah menertawainya. Edward juga sama saja. Bella menyeruput _orange juicenya_ dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hey Bells, mau kemana? Sarapanmu belum habis," Cam bertanya.

"Suka-sukaku mau kemana," Baru saja Bella akan meninggalkan meja, seorang gadis cantik menghampiri mereka, Cam tepatnya.

"Hi, guys! Hi, Cam, Edward! Boleh aku gabung?"

"Oh tentu. Lagipula aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan," Bella berpamitan pada gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu dan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Edward otomatis menyusulnya untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Bella.

"Bella… Bella… tunggu! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku kesal dengan kalian! Lagipula aku sudah berpamitan pada gadis itu. Siapa sih dia?"

"Dia Tanya. Juniorku di _Broadcast_,"

"Oh." Bella tetap tidak memperlambat langkahnya.

"Oh Bells, ayolah. Jangan marah terus menerus. Kita hanya bercanda. _Please_, jangan marah."

"Aku tidak marah, kok! Aku hanya kesal dan bosan."

"Bosan kenapa?"

"Bosan karena kau selalu saja menggangguku, menggodaku, dan membuatku kesal. Kau tiba-tiba baik padaku, sedetik kemudian kau kembali membuatku kesal." Edward hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Bella saat sedang berbicara sambil marah.

"Aahh itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu atau menggodamu. Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana diantara kita dan kau tidak marah lagi padaku."

"Tapi usahamu itu sepertinya kurang berhasil, Ed!"

"_Okay_! Aku akan mencobanya lagi. Boleh kan, Bella?" Edward melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Bella. Namun Bella langsung melepaskan rangkulan itu. "Terserah kau saja lah!"

-:|:-

_Rehearsal_ hari itu dilangsungkan di aula besar bersama semua pemainnya lengkap dengan dekorasi dan segala perlengkapannya. Tim dekorasi sudah menghias panggung pertunjukan sedemikian rupa sejak pagi. Dekorasinya simpel tetapi tetap menarik untuk dilihat. Setting yang digunakan dalam pertunjukan ini adalah sebuah kampus. Kostum sudah disiapkan oleh _ward__r__obe_ di ruang ganti _backstage_. Di sela istirahat latihan, para pemain _fitting_ pakaian masing-masing.

Bella dan Edward tampak lebih mantap dalam latihan kali ini. Pelafalan, intonasi, mimik, dan penghayatan keduanya sudah lebih baik. Mereka sudah bisa menghayati perannya masih-masing dengan baik. '_Feel_'dari peran Bella dan Edward sudah didapatkan keduanya. Namun Bella masih tampak canggung saat _scene_ romantis antara Bella dan Edward sehingga sang sutradara harus mengulanginya beberapa kali.

"Bella, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Edward. Tapi cobalah kau lebih rileks saat _scene_ di bagian akhir. Kau tampak canggung."

"Begitu ya? Maafkan aku. Akan aku perbaiki lagi."

Setelah sang sutradara memberikan evaluasi dan pengarahan untuk semuanya, latihan hari ini pun diakhiri pada pukul 6 sore. Sam berpesan agar semua pemain dan kru mempersiapkan dirinya masing-masing lebih baik esok. Semua harus saling mendukung satu sama lain demi kelancaran pementasan kali ini. Latihan ditutup dengan _hi-five,_ "Untuk Fork Drama Club dan untuk Jacob," Sam berseru diikuti oleh semua anggota klub yang kemudian segera membubarkan diri. Bella mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pada yang lain. Bella menuju lapangan parkir tempat mobilnya berada.

Sebelah Barat dari posisinya saat ini, tampak Cam sedang berbincang-bincang dengan perempuan yang ditemuinya di _cafetaria_ tadi. Tanya adalah mahasiswi semester 4 yang mengambil jurusan _Broadcasting_, jurusan yang sama yang diambil Edward. Baru beberapa minggu ini Cam berkenalan dengan Tanya.

"Calon kakak iparku sepertinya," gumam Bella. Bella masuk ke dalam mobilnya memosisikan dirinya di balik kemudi. Ketika hendak menstarter mobilnya, dilihatnya sesosok pria dan wanita yang dikenalnya sedang berbincang dengan tangan sang wanita memengang tangan sang pria. Mereka berdua seperti terlibat dalam perbincangan yang serius.

Tanpa disadarinya, Bella meremas stir kemudi dengan kencangnya. Ada perasaan kesal dan kecewa melihat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia cemburu melihat wanita itu memegang tangan Edward seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Akhirnya Bella pulang bersama perasaan sedih dan kecewa.

**-:|to be continue|:-**

**A/N :**

**Hello, I'm back! It's been too long, yeah I know. Sorry for that :( I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Big thanks for Kirei, Zahwa H, FirdausiLulu, ridahcullen, .poesphyta, all siders, followers, and who has add this fict into favourites. I really appreciated #hug  
><strong>

**Wanna give me some review? ^^**

**Xoxo,**

**MY**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : All of ****Twilight**** franchise you knows is belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair : ****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Roma****n****ce & Hurt/Comfort**

**Timeline : ****College times**

**Warning : ****Totally fanon, Something you thought weird. OOC. OC is mine.**

**A/N : This fict was ****repost**** from one of Robert Pattinson's Indonesia fanbase forum in Twitter. Some other chars in this fict is tottaly fiction. No offense. **

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter ****8**

Sepanjang perjalanan pikiran Bella tidak lepas dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya di kampus tadi. Dirinya tidak bisa fokus pada jalanan, padahal hari semakin gelap ditambah jalanan licin sehabis diguyur hujan. Cuaca hari ini menambah kegundahan hati Bella. Tiba di rumah, Renée mendapati anak bungsunya itu tampak berbeda, tidak seceria dan sesemangat seperti pagi hari tadi.

"Mom, aku pulang!" Bella memasuki pintu utama.

"_Hello, dear. What's wrong with you_?" tanya Renée sambil mengecup kedua pipi Bella.

"Tidak ada, Mom. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"Oh, _dear_," Renée mengiba.

"Aku naik dulu, Mom." Bella meninggalkan Renée di ruang keluarga dan naik menuju kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri.

Bella melemparkan tasnya begitu saja di lantai lantas. Cam belum pulang dari latihan bandnya. Bella tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di atas meja yang menghadap ke luar. Dibukanya jendela agar ada udara segar yang masuk memenuhi otaknya yang sedang kacau. Langit sedang tidak bersahabat. Biasanya dengan menatap bintang-bintang malam sambil menceritakan kegundahan hatinya dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang bila sedang mengalami masa-masa seperti ini. Namun hari ini bintang pun enggan menampakkan setitik sinarnya untuk menemaninya dikala sedang ia inginkan kehadirannya. Benar-benar malam yang buruk, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba tepikir olehnya untuk bercerita pada sahabatnya semasa SMA, Rose, yang kini tinggal di Kanada. Dibukanya _notebook_ miliknya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia pun mulai menuliskan isi hatinya.

_Dear __my Rose__,_

_Bagaimana Cannada? Apa disana aman-aman saja? Baguslah kalau begitu. _

_Bagaimana denganmu dan keluargamu? Anjingmu pasti sudah melahirkan ya? Senangnya bisa memiliki anak-anak anjing yang lucu. Andai saja Dad tidak alergi terhadap bulu anjing. _By the way_, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih lagi, belum? _

_Rose__.._

_Andai saja kau masih tinggal disini, pasti sekarang aku sudah mengabiskan tissu di kamarmu. Aku benar-benar butuh teman untuk bercerita. _

_Kau masih ingat __Edward__? Seniorku yang dulu pernah kuceritakan sering menggangguku. Beberapa hari ini aku betemu lagi dengannya. Aku sedang dalam persiapan untuk pementasan drama perdanaku di universitas. Aku akan memerankan peran utama wanitanya, dan peran utama prianya adalah __Ja__ke__. Namun dua hari yang lalu dia kecelakaan lalu lintas, dia terjatuh dari motornya hingga kakinya retak. Dan apa yang terjadi? Pemeran utama prianya digantikan olah __Edward__, orang yang selama ini aku benci. Awalnya aku tidak ingin, tapi demi pertunjukkan ini akhirnya aku mau meneruskannya. Ya dengan risiko aku harus selalu berdekatan dengannya. Namun sikapnya padaku kali ini tidak seburuk masa lalu. Memang dia masih suka menggangguku dengan menggodaku. Tapi sikapnya menjadi lebih baik padaku. Dia perhatian sekali padaku. Kemarin dia mengantarku dengan alasan Cam yang menyuruhnya, padahal tidak. Bahkan tadi saat aku tersedak ketika sedang sarapan di kampus, dia yang memberikan minuman untukku dan membantuku mengusap-usap punggungku. Malam lalu dia mentextingku dengan ucapan selamat malam yang sangat romantis. Jujur aku menyukai keadaan ini._

_Tapi... tadi sebelum aku pulang, aku melihatnya sedang berduaan dengan __Alice__. __Alice__, mahasiswi jurusan Desain Interior satu angkatan dengan Cam. Aku mengenalnya karena dia pacar dari sepupu __Hannah__,__ Jasper__. Oh ya kembali lagi ke persoalanku. Saat aku melihatnya, mereka sedang berbincang-bincang sambil berpegangan tangan. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya __Alice__ yang memegang tangan __Edward__. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka b__i__carakan, tapi terlihat serius dan... Oh, aku tidak bisa meneruskannya lagi. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya. Aku tidak suka melihat __Edward__ dekat dengan perempuan lain, apalagi __Alice__ sudah mempunyai pacar. Apakah ini yang disebut cemburu, __Rose__? Tapi mengapa aku cemburu? Aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya __Edward__. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih sering marah terhadapnya. Tapi sepertinya marahku tidak beralasan. __Edward__ memang menjadi baik padaku, perhatian padaku, melindungiku, dan menurut Cam dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya juga. Tapi mengapa aku begitu sakit hati saat melihat dia dengan perempuan lain? Aku tidak tahu, __Rose__! Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih belakangan ini. _

_Rose__.__.. balas segera _e-mail_ku ini. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Hug, __Bella__._

_E__-__mail_ pun dikirimnya. Lega rasanya bisa mengeluarkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, ponselnya berdering. Hannah menelponnya.

"Hallo."

"Hallo, Hannah. Ada apa menelponku malam-malam? Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk lagi kan?" tanya Bella was-was.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tanyakanlah."

"Kau mencintai Edward, ya?" Seperti ditusuk anak panah tepat di jantungnya, seketika ia kesulitan bernafas. Pertanyaan Hannah seperti petir di siang bolong baginya.

"Me..mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membalas e-mailmu."

"E-mailku?"

"Bella… Bella. Cek kembali _e-mail_mu. Kau salah mengirim rupanya." Buru-buru Bella mengecek _e-mail_nya tadi. Dan benar saja, pesan itu terkirim ke alamat e-mail Hannah, bukan Rose.

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku, Hannah."

"Haha... tidak masalah, Bella. Justru aku ingin membantumu."

"Aku malu sekali. Bodohnya aku!"

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Yang mana?"

"Kau menyukai Edward? Iya kan?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Bella. "Hmm..."

"Bella?!" Hannah memperbesar volume suaranya agar terdengar oleh Bella.

"A… aku tidak tahu, Han..."

"Seperti dugaanku. Kau memang menyukainya."

"Aku..."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengelak. Dari apa yang kau tuliskan di _e-mai_lmu sudah jelas bahwa kau menyukainya, bahkan mencintanya. Buktinya kau senang berada di dekatnya meskipun dia sering membuatmu kesal. Kau senang dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau senang dia men_texting_mu kata-kata romantis."

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Bella. "Tapi aku kesal melihatnya bermesraan dengan Alice!"

"Hahaha... kau ini kekanakan sekali. Memangnya kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Hhuh. Begini, Bella. Alice sedang ada masalah dengan Jasper. Lantas dia meminta tolong pada Edward untuk menolongnya memperbaiki hubungan mereka."

"Tapi mengapa sampai memegang tangan Edward seperti orang yang sedang memohon?"

"Awalnya Edward tidak mau mencampuri urusan saudaranya. Sampai-sampai harus Alice memohon-mohon padanya agar mau menolongnya. Akhirnya Edward mengalah dan mau menolong."

"Memangnya Edwarda saudaranya siapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Alice adalah adik sepupu Edward dari pihak ibunya. "

"Oh! Aku baru tahu hal itu. Jadi aku tidak enak padanya."

"Sudahlah, Bells, tidak perlu kau pikirkan masalah itu. Edward pasti tidak akan marah soal itu."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia tidak akan marah?"

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Edward kan... Ah sudahlah! Kau tanyakan sendiri padanya."

"Tapi aku takut kalau-kalau dia marah?"

"Kalau kau menyukainya, mengapa harus takut?!"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Aduh, Bella. Mengapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini? Sudahlah. Aku mengantuk. Sampai bertemu besok. _Good luck for your performance, tomorrow_."

"Thank you, Hannah, for everything."

"You're welcome. Good night, Bella."

"Good night."

**-:|to be continue|:-**

**A/N :**

**Saja udah janji untuk update cepat. Ini udah cepat, kan? XD**

**Chapter ini terasa garing ya? Tapi segini yang bisa saya kasih ke kalian. Disini perasaan Bella akhirnya terungkap. Tinggal gimana dia tunjukkan ke Edward.**

**Fanfict ini akan tamat pada chapter 10. So, tungguin aja ya! Ngga lama kok, saya usahain bulan ini selesai.**

**Balasan review:**

**Lulurobsten** makasih Ini udah update, kok. Mudah2an ngga kelamaan :D

**Ksatriabawangmerah** udah tau kan yg megang tangan Edward siapa? XD Yup, Cam emg iseng. Saya pingin buat Bella punya brother-sister relationship yg manis dan lucu sama kakaknya, krna di canon dia ngga pernah ngerasain itu. Makasih udah mau nunggu

**Nabillaesa44 **dilanjut kok sampai tamat, tenang aja Makasih udah mampir ^^

**Zahwa H ** makasih ini udah lanjut yaa ^^

**Wanna give me some review? #wink**

**Xoxo,**

**MY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : All of ****Twilight**** franchise you knows is belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair : ****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Roma****n****ce & Hurt/Comfort**

**Timeline : ****College times**

**Warning : ****Totally fanon, Something you thought weird. OOC. OC is mine.**

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter ****9**

Bella mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Hannah. Perasaan sakitnya sedikit terobati dengan pengakuannya tadi. Dalam hatinya ia berkata "Ya, aku menyukainya. Bahkan mencintainya. Tapi apakah dia mencintaiku juga?" Pertanyaan klise yang selalu dilontarkan dari mulut seorang remaja yang sedang dilanda asmara. Namun memang itu yang sekarang ada di pikirannya. Apakah mungkin Edward mencintai Bella yang selalu menganggap segala perbuatan Edward padanya adalah suatu gangguang? Ketidakpercayaan diri kini menghantuinya.

Bella bersiap untuk tidur setelah membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan esok. Tidak biasanya Bella seperti ini. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya. Beberapa saat ia terdiam di depan lemari pakaiannya memilih pakaian yang pantas untuk ke kampus esok. Setelah memilah-milah barang yang ada di lemarinya, pilihannya ia jatuhkan pada _mini dress_ selutut berwarna putih dengan sedikit aplikasi di bagian bawahnya berwarna magenta yang ia padankan dengan sebuah bollero berwarna sama seperti aplikasi _mini dress_nya. _Wedges_ setinggi tiga sentimeter dengan model tali terbuka ia pilih untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Di balik selimutnya, Bella memainkan ponselnya sambil terus membuka-tutup ponsel itu. Ia menunggu seseorang mentekstingnya. Ya, ia menunggu ucapan selamat malah dari Edward. Betapa ia merindukan kata-kata romantis itu terlihat di layar ponselnya. Namun apa yang di harapkannya malam ini tidak terpenuhi. Bella hanya menunggu hingga akhirnya ia terlelap tanpa ada pesan yang sampai padanya.

"Bella." Renée mencoba membangunkan putrinya. "Bangun, sayang. Bukankah hari ini adalah pertunjukkan dramamu?"

"Jam berapa ini, mom?" Bella berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Dilihatnya _alarm clock_ di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Astaga! Aku terlambat!"

"Honey, buka matamu dengan benar. Ini baru jam 6." Bella membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan kembali melihat jamnya.

"Aahh, benar. Aku pikir sudah jam 7."

"Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Renée mengecup kening putrinya.

"Yes, mom."

"Oh, ya. Setelah itu, bangunkan kakakmu. Dia juga akan perform kan hari ini?"

"Baiklah."

Bella bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Pagi ini tidak sedingin biasanya sehingga ia tidak perlu menyalakan _water heater_. Setelah mandi, dikenakannya pakaian yang telah dipilihnya kemarin. Bella memandang dirinya di depan cermin besarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat penampilannya hari ini, lumayan juga, pikirnya. Ia menuju meja riasnya. Jarang sekali ia menggunakannya untuk berdandan meskipun Renée sering membelikannya alat-alat kecantikan. Ia menyapukan sedikit bedak dengan warna senada dengan kulitnya dan mengoleskan _lipgloss_ merah muda untuk menyamarkan bibirnya yang pucat. Coba-coba ia mengulaskan perona setipis mungkin agara wajahnya terlihat lebih segar. Tidak lupa ia menyisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya setengah bagian agar terlihat rapi. Senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya yang puas melihat hasil karyanya. Simpel, namun sangat menawan.

Segera ia keluar kamarnya untuk turun menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya pintu kamar Cam sudah terbuka, artinya ia sudah bangun. Memang Cam sudah bangun saat Bella sedang mandi. Cam sudah berada kursinya untuk sarapan. Penampilannya hari ini seperti biasa dengan setelah jeans dan T-shirt yang dilapisi kemeja tak berkancing.

"Morning, all."

"Morning, Bella. Hari ini kau terlihat… Wow! Renée terkesima dengan penampilan Bella pagi ini. Melihat keterkejutan _mommy_nya, Cam memutar badannya agar dapat melihat Bella dibelakannya.

"Berlebihan ya, mom?"

"No. _You looks so beautiful_. _How cute are you, dear_!"

"Kau tidak salah makan obat kan?" ucap Cam menyindir, namun ia sendiri terkesima melihat penampilan adiknya itu.

Bella memasang muka masam pada kakaknya. "Cam, jangan begitu pada adikmu."

"Tidak tidak. Aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa adikku bisa secantik ini. Mengapa tidak dari dulu kau seperti ini? Pasti sekarang kau sudah punya pacar." Muka Bella bersemu merah mendengar sanjungan itu.

"Baiklah aku akan berganti pakaian sehari-hariku lagi." ancamnya sambil berpura-pura meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hei! Jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda." Cam menahan adiknya agar tidak pergi.

"Sudah… sudah. Makanlah sekarang, Bells" Bella menempati kursinya dan segera melahap _baked smoked beef-potatoe_ buatan Renée.

"Ini enak sekali, mom!"

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Oh ya, Cam. Kau tidak perlu membawa mobil hari ini. Kau ikut saja denganku."

"Ya sudah. Baiklah. Kebetulan aku sedang malas menyetir."

Selesai sarapan, masih ada waktu tersisa sebelum ia berangkat ke kampus. Semua kebutuhannya sudah dipindahkannya dari kamarnya ke ruang keluarga. Naskah; baju ganti; jaket; payung, bila nanti turun hujan; sedikit peralatan _make-up_; sudah masuk dalam tas selempangnya. Tidak ketinggalan pula ponselnya sudah ada di saku tasnya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi _ring tones_ ponselnya. Diambilnya segera ponselnya dari dalam tas. Dilihatnya di layar _display_, sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Segera diangkatnya panggilan itu dengan perasaan sedikit gugup.

"Hallo?"

"Hi, Bella. Kau sudah siap? Lima menit lagi aku tiba di rumahmu." Bella mengenali suara itu. Suara Edward. Namun dirinya terkejut dengan perkataan Edward.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Huh. Pasti kau tidak membaca _message_ku, ya?" Bella kembali melihat layar ponselnya. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk yang belum terbaca.

"Memangnya apa isi _message_mu? Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Keluarlah!" Edward memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Bella segera lari menuju halaman depan rumahnya. Dilihatnya Edward yang dengan tampannya memakai T-shirt putih dengan _blazer_ denim yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dipadukan dengan _deep-blue jeans_ yang sangat pas di badannya yang atletis.

"Morning, Bella! Kau..." Edward tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Dirinya hanya bisa tertegun melihat sosok indah nan menawan berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Edward? Mengapa kau bisa kesini?" Edward tidak menggubris apa yang ditanyakan Bella padanya. "Edward!"

"Ya, umm… aku… hanya kebetulan dari rumahku menuju kampus searah dengan rumahmu. Makanya aku mampir kesini mungkin saja kau tidak akan membawa mobilmu."

"Aku memang tidak akan membawa mobil, tapi..." belum sempat Bella meneruskan kata-katanya, Edward sudah menginterupsinya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Let's go, Bella."

"Tapi aku akan berangkat dengan Cam." Bella menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang terpotong.

"Kau pergilah dengan Edward. Lagipula aku akan menjemput Tanya dulu." suara Cam tiba-tiba mucul dari belakang.

"Baiklah." Bella segera masuk untuk mengambil tasnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Bella, di luar Cam bertanya sesuatu pada Edward. "Edward!"

"Ya?"

"Cantik bukan dia pagi ini?"

"Sangat!" Edward mempertegas.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Dengan setulus hatiku, ya." ucap Edward mantap.

"Kau jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan membuatnya bersedih dan kecewa."

"Pasti."

"Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannnya, kau berurusan denganku," ancam Cam.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

Cam mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum.

Bella keluar siap dengan tas tersampir di bahu kanannya. Tas itu sangat serasi dengan sepatunya sehingga menambah kesempurnaan penampilanya hari ini. Ditambah dengan _bollero_nya yang kontas sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Edward sampai takjub melihatnya sampai-sampai ia menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung diterima Bella. Bella hanya mampu tersenyum saking senangnya diperlakukan bak putri oleh Edward. Di perjalanan keduanya saling diam dalam kekagumannya satu sama lain. Sesekali mereka saling melirik dan tersenyum.

-:|:-

Setibanya mereka di kampus, beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Mereka sepertinya penasaran karena keduanya datang bersamaan. Namun banyak diantara mereka yang terkejut dengan penampilan baru Bella yang tidak biasa. Terlebih lagi ketika masuk ke ruang klub drama.

"Wow, Bella! Ada apa dengan penampilanmu hari ini?" tanya Embry terkejut

"Mengapa? Jelek ya?"

"Tidak, Bella. Kau cantik sekali hari ini." Hannah memujinya lalu mengajaknya duduk. Sedangkan Edward berpamitan keluar.

"Bella, aku akan keluar mencari Sam."

"Okay." Ia melanjutkan kembali perbincangannya dengan Hannah.

"Hey, kau memakai _blush-on_ ya?" ucap Hannah takjub. Tidak biasanya Bella berdandan.

"Terlalu tebal, ya?" Bella langsung menutupi pipinya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kok kau memakainya setipis mungkin." Sahabatnya itu memang ahli dalam ber_make-up_. "Tapi kau tetap terlihat sangat menawan. Sampai-sampai Edward takjub melihatnya."

"Sepertinya. Tingkahnya aneh sejak tiba dirumahku."

"Dia ke rumahmu? Menjemputmu?"

"Yup!"

"Pantas saja kalian masuk bersamaan." Hannah tersenyum nakal pada Bella. Membuat muka Bella terasa panas dan memerah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kalian sudah resmi?" todong Hannah.

Bella mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau mengada-ada."

"Jika tidak, untuk apa dia menjemputmu? Lihat. Mukamu memerah sekarang," goda Hannah.

"Entahlah! Di mobil saja kita tidak saling bicara. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengomentari penampilanku, apalagi memujiku."

"Mungkin dia malu. Haha..." Hannah bergurau.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku mau siap-siap."

"Memangnya kalian tampil jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 siang. Kau sendiri? Kau jadi tampil bersama Jessica?"

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, Cam datang kan? Bandnya yang akan mengiriku bernyanyi."

"Dia akan sampai beberapa saat lagi. Dia sedang menjemput Tanya, kekasih barunya sepertnya. Jessica mana?"

"Dia mengatakan akan datang satu jam lagi. Sepertinya Mike terlambat menjemputnya. Aku keluar ya!"

"Mau kemana?"

"Menunggu Jake."

"Jake akan kemari? Memangnya ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Sudah kemarin malam. Dia bersikeras ingin datang melihat pertunjukkan hari ini. Dia akan diantar supir keluarganya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Bella segera menuju aula besar untuk bergabung dengan pemain lainnya yang tengah bersiap-siap disana. Pukul 10 tepat, rangkaian acara pun dimulai ditandai dengan pembukaan oleh Rektor South Fork University. Beberapa klub yang ada di kampus itu ikut serta dalam rangakaian acara tersebut. Mulai dari klub Karate yang menampilkan pertunjukan duel antar angotanya, klub dance yang menampilkan _dance parade_ dengan berbagai macam jenis tarian, klub musik yang menampilkan beberapa pertunjukan band-band dan kolaborasi dengan beberapa anggota paduan suara, klub vokal yang menampilkan paduan suara dan beberapa _vocal group_, dan masih banyak klub-klub lain yang ikut serta. Tidak ketinggalan pula klub drama ikut menampilkan pertunjukan terbaiknya. Selain berbagai pertunjukan, diadakan pula berbagai perlombaan, mulai dari lomba di bidang _science_ hingga perlombaan yang sifatnya hiburan.

Suasana kampus hari ini ramai sekali. Berbagai atribut mulai dari spanduk hingga balon-balon unik hasil karya mahasiswanya terpasang di setiap sudut kampus. Beberapa mahasiswa bahkan ada yang berpakaian unik _ala_ tokoh-tokoh terkenal, mereka sedang mengikuti parade _costume play_. Seluruh civitas akademik pun ikut larut dalam kemeriahan acara ini. Memang acara ini tidak diperuntukan untuk mahasiswanya saja, tetapi untuk seluruh warga kampus.

Pukul setengah dua siang, pengunjung aula besar mulai berdatangan. Setengah jam lagi pertunjukan drama _Extraodinary Love_ akan dimulai. Para pemain dan kru lainnya sudah siap di belakang panggung. Jacob juga berada disana, meskipun harus berjalan dengan tongkat penopang karena kakinya masih tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik. Kali ini Sam bersama Jacob memulai _briefing_ sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai.

"Oke, guys! Aku tidak akan berpanjang lebar lagi. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf pada kalian semua karena aku tidak bisa membantu beberapa hari ini. Aku juga sangat sangat berterima kasih pada Edward yang sudah bersedia menggantikanku." Jacob tersenyum pada Edward. "Kau juga, Bella. Terima kasih karena kau sudah sangat membantu. Dan untuk semuanya, _thank you and good luck_." Jacob menyudahi kalimatnya. Giliran Sam yang memberi pengarahan.

"Terima kasih semua sudah hadir disini. Aku mohon kerja samanya. Para pemain, jangan kehilangan fokus kalian. Berusahalah tetap konsentrasi apapun yang terjadi. Semoga tidak ada yang terjadi diluar yang kita harapkan." Sam menghela nafas sejenak. "OK! Kita berjuang bersama hari ini." Sam mengarahkan semuanya untuk berkumpu di tengah dan menjulurkan lengan masing-masing untuk _toast_. "_Fork Drama Club_,_ Success_!" Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berteriak menyerukannya. Dan pertunjukan drama pun dimulai.

**-:|to be continue|:-**

**A/N :**

**I made some mistake! OMG! Ada yg nyadar ngga ya? *semoga ngga ada* **

**Ini cepet 'kan? Hehe :D**

**Chapter ini segini dulu. Pertunjukkan dramanya tunggu chapter mendatang, sekaligus endingnya.**

**Makasih untuk Rae alias ksatriabawangmerah yang masih setia nunggu fanfik ini. Nih udah aku update cepet :p**

**Wanna give me some review? #wink**

**Xoxo,**

**MY**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : All of ****Twilight**** franchise you knows is belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer**

**Pair : ****Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Roma****n****ce & Hurt/Comfort**

**Timeline : ****College times**

**Warning : ****Totally fanon, Something you thought weird. OOC. OC is mine.**

**A/N : This fict was ****repost**** from one of Robert Pattinson's Indonesia fanbase forum in Twitter. Some other chars in this fict is tottaly fiction. No offense. **

**Last chapter.**

**Happy Reading..**

**-:|Extraordinary Love|:-**

**Chapter ****10**

Seluruh penonton yang memenuhi aula hening ketika seluruh lampu dimatikan. Hanya _spotlight_ yang mengarah ke panggung saja yang tetap menyala. Pertunjukan dimulai ketika _backsound_ pembuka menggema di udara. Sang tokoh pun mulai memasuki area panggung secara bergantian dan membawakan perannya masing-masing. Pertunjukan belangsung lancar. Penonton terhanyut dalam alur cerita yang dibawakan.

Diceritakan Kristen, seorang gadis remaja yang beranjak dewasa memasuki dunia perkuliahan yang cukup berat bagi seorang gadis lugu seperti dia. Kehidupannya di masa perkuliahan biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Layaknya wanita pada umumnya, Kristen diam-diam tertarik menyukai lawan jenisnya, yang tak lain adalah Robert, seniornya. Robert yang adalah bintang di kampusnya memiliki banyak sekali penggemar wanitanya. Setiap wanita di kampus itu pasti mendambakan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun hingga saat ini Robert belum memiliki kekasih. Padahal dengan ketampanan, kepintara, ditambah kekayaan orang tuanya seharusnya ia mudah saja mendapatkan seorang kekasih, bahkan lebih. Namun karena prinsipnyalah yang membuat Robert masih sendiri. Ia ingin memiliki kekasih yang tidak hanya melihat semua kelebihan dirinya, tetapi juga menerima kelemahannya. Ia juga hanya ingin mempunyai satu kekasih yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Prinsip itu diambilnya setelah kegagalan cintanya terdahulu saat wanita yang ingin dia pacari menolaknya karena Robert pemalu dan suka menutup diri. Namun itu semua berubah ketika ia betermu dengan Kristen. Dimatanya Kris—begitu gadis itu biasa disapa—adalah sosok gadis yang biasa, namun dengan kebaikan hatinya dan kecerdasannya mampu membuatnya menjadi orang yang lebih berani dan tidak lagi menutup diri. Kristen tidak tahu bahwa diam-diam Robert pun mencintainya. Karena pernah suatu saat ia ditegur oleh seniornya yang juga menyukai Robert, agar ia menjauhi Robert karena belakangan ini Robert sering bertemu Kristen. Robert sampai rela bergabung dengan klub science dimana Kristen adalah salah satu anggotanya agar ia bisa lebih mengenalnya. Namun karena Kristen yang berusaha menghindar, Robert menjadi kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Hingga suatu peristiwa yang mempertemukan mereka. Peristiwa dimana Kristen terserang suatu penyakit yang menurut medis tidak dapat disembuhkan. Peristiwa itu membuka hati Robert bahwa ia tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Kristen dan berjanji bahwa akan selalu bersamanya dan menjaganya. Di rumah sakit tempat Kristen dirawat, Robert memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kristen apapun risiko yang bakal dia hadapi, meskipun Kristen mungin tidak akan menerimanya. Hal yang diduganya ternyata salah. Kristen ternyata mencintainya dan menerimanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Di akhir cerita, Robert mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Kristen yang terduduk lemas di ranjang pasien.

"Kris, aku mau berterus terang padamu. Jujur aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini, terus saja menghindar dariku. Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, Kris. Aku… aku mencintaimu." Kristen kaget mendengar kata cinta dari bibir Robert, hal yang selama ini ia inginkan. "Mau kah kau menjadi pendampingku selamanya?"

"Kau tidak malu mempunyai istri yang penyakitan sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak malu mempunyai istri cacat sekalipun, asalkan hatinya bersih dan tulus sepertimu. Maukah?" Kristen menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjawab. Dan setelah hatinya siap, ia tidak langsung menjawab, ia justru mengecup pipi Robert dan mengangguk. Sontak Robert kaget namun hatinya berbunga-bunga. Tak lama sebuah kecupan diberikannya untuk Robert.

"I love you, Robert."

"I love you, my Kristen."

Dan tanpa didiga, sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir lembut Bella.

Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, bahkan memberikan _standing applause_. Dua jam sudah pertunjukkan dilangsungkan. Dan tirai pun diturunkan.

-:|:-

Kris masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Edward menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya! Padahal dalam naskah seharusnya Edward mengecup keningnya. Seharusnya ia senang akan hal itu. Namun ia merasa tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi di depan orang banyak. Air mata mulai menggenang pelupuknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung berlari dari kerumunan pemain dan kru. Namun Jacob menginstruksikan untuk berkumpul sejenak untuk evaluasi.

Saat evaluasi, Bella hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan amarah dan rasa sedihnya. Sam dan lainnya memeberikan ucapan selamat pada Bella dan Edward yang sudah bermain sangat baik hingga akhir. Namun ketika disinggung masalah ciuman itu, emosinya tak tertahankan lagi dan air matanya pun mulai menetes. Bella memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Para pemain sudah meneriakkanya agar kembali, namun usaha mereka sia-sia. Bella tetap berlari hingga menghilang dari balik pintu. Edward yang mencurigai ada sesuatu yang janggal pada Bella, tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari menyusul Bella.

Bella berlari menuju area belakang kampus. Beberapa orang melihat dirinya dengan pandangan bingung. Tak sengaja bahu Bella menabrak Mike, pacar Jessica, yang seadang berjalan berlawanan.

"Bella, ada apa? Kau menangis?"

"Tidak," Bella menjawab seadanya dan terus berlari mencari tempat yang sepi. Mike yang kebetulan bertemu Edward menanyakan perihal Bella.

"Hey, Ed! Kau tahu ada apa dengan Bella?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Tadi dia ke arah sana," jawab Mike sambil menunjukkan arah kemana Bella pergi.

"Thanks!" Edward menepuk bahu Mike seraya terus berlari.

"Hey! Ed!" Mike berteriak pada Edward sementara yang dipanggil terus berlari dan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Aneh sekali mereka," gerutu Mike dalam hati.

Edward terus berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Joe. Ia berusaha mencari sosok yang dicarinya hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang gadis terduduk di balik pagar belukar. Dihampirinya gadis itu.

"Bells?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," jawabnya sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Kau kenapa?" Bella tetap diam. "Bella!" Kali ini Edward menaikkan sedikit intonasinya.

"Kenapa? Kau masih tanya kenapa?" Bella bangun dari duduknya.

"Memangnya apa salahku?" Edward merasa tertuduh.

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku, tahu!" Bella membentaknya. Sontak Edward kaget mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mengapa kau menciumku tadi? Itu kan tidak ada di _script_. Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang. Kau jahat, Ed!" tangisan Bella tak terbendung. Emosinya meluap-luap diiringi derasnya air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Edward terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Bella padanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu, sungguh. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Hanya karena kau benci padaku sehingga kau tega mempermainkan aku?!"

"Kau berlebihan, Bella!"

"Sudahlah! Aku muak denganmu! Dasar pervert!" Bella mengusap air matanya dan hendak meninggalkan tempat mereka beradu argumen, namun Edward segera mencegahnya. Pria itu justru menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Bella yang cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Edward malah meronta-ronta, namun dekapan erat Edward membungkamkan usahanya.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm really sorry. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu."

"Tapi kau jahat padaku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, percayalah. Aku hanya..." sepersekian detik tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Edward.

Edward melonggarkan dekapan tangannya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Bella. "… mencintaimu."

Bella hanya bisa menatap Edward. Air matanya mulai turun perlahan. Edward berusaha menyentuh pipinya dan mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis."

"Ed," akhirnya Bella membuka suaranya, "Mengapa selama ini kau bersikap begitu padaku?"

"Aku bersikap begitu sebenarnya hanya ingin agar dekat denganmu. Aku tidak tahu cara mendekati wanita, apalagi wanita yang aku sukai. Jadi seperti itulah sikapku padamu. Maafkan aku jika selama ini membuatmu kesal. Aku begitu karena aku menyukaimu, aku ingin dapat berbicara denganmu, ingin selalu dekat denganmu. Aku menyukaimu dari pertama kau masuk klub drama." Pengakuan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Edward. Bella menyukai saat Edward mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya padanya.

"Sebenarnya…" Jeda sejenak sebelum gadis berambut panjang itu meneruskan kalimatnya, "aku juga mencintaimu, Ed."

Akhirnya Bella menyunggingkan sebuah senyum malu-malu dari bibirnya. Senyuman terindah yang pernah Edward liat. Pria itu kembali merangkul Bella ke dalam pelukannya. "Berjanjilah padaku tidak akan melakukan hal yang konyol seperti itu lagi."

"Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menciummu tanpa seizinmu," ucap Edward sungguh-sungguh. "Jadi, kita sudah resmi?" godanya.

Bella terkekeh, seraya memukul kecil bahu Edward "Seperti remaja saja," Bella tersenyum bahagia. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukan Edward.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Bella tidak menjawabnya. Ia berjinjit untuk menggapai wajah Edward. Dikecupnya bibir Edward dengan lembutnya. Ciuman yang singkat namun dalam. Edward tersenyum melihat ekspersi Bella yang malu-malu setelah menciumnya.

"Ternyata kau juga pervert," cela Edward.

"Salahmu yang memulai," bantah Bella sambil tersipu. Pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

Bella kembali ke dalam pelukan Edward dan pria jangkung itu mendekapnya dengan hangat. Tiada kata yang terucap kembali, namun keduanya mampu menyatukan perasaannya satu sama lain. Matahari pun turun seiring jalannya kisah asmara kedua insan manusia ini.

-:|:-

Setelah semua masalah di selesaikan dengan para anggota klub karena mereka terus menanyakan masalah Bella, ia berpamitan pada semuanya. Ia berganti pakaian dengan pakaian pagi harinya kerena ia malas membongkar lagi ini tasnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat masuk mobil. Merebahkan dirinya disamping orang yang sangat disayanginya saat ini juga. Rasa lelahnya terbayar setelah melihat wajah cerah Edward yang sudah menunggunya di mobil.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Bella memasuki mobil.

"Tidak masalah." Edward tersenyum. "Ah, aku belum bilang sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Edward mendekat pada Bella dan berbisik tepat di samping telinganya, "Kau sangat cantik hari ini."

Wajah Bella bersemu, "Thanks pujiannya. Aku pikir kau tidak memperhatikanku."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkannya tadi pagi. Tapi aku takut kau akan menganggapnya sebagai gurauan. Tapi aku jujur, kau cantik sekali. Bahkan kau selalu terlihat cantik memakai apapun."

Wajah gadis itu kini sudah semerah tomat matang mendengar pujian kekasihnya. "Sudah jangan menyanjungku lagi. Jalankan saja mobilnya."

Edward tersenuym geli melihat gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, berusaha menutupi wajah yang memerah. Edward segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Edward, aku lapar sekali. Bolehkan jika makan malam dulu?"

Edward mengangguk. "Aku juga lapar."

Mereka berdua mampir di salah satu restauran di kota itu. Restauran Italy dipilihnya untuk makan malam pertama mereka setelah resmi berkencan. Edward mentraktir makan malam kali ini seperti layaknya kencan pertama pada umumnya, lelaki yang harus membayar semua _bill_nya. Selesai makan malam, mereka pun langsung menuju rumah Bella.

Sesampainya di rumah Bella, Edward menyuruhnya untuk tetap di tempatnya. Ia pun keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadisnya.

"Silakan."

"_Thank you_." Pipi Bella kembali bersemu. Ia merasa tersanjung atas perhatian kekasihnya.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Mr. dan Mrs. Swan karena telat mengantarkan putrinya sampai dirumah."

"Akan kusampaikan. Kau hati-hati mengemudi."

"Aku tau," Edward menempatkan Bella dalam pelukannya. Bella tidak menolak, justru membalas pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berada di sini, di sampingmu."

Bella tersenyum, "Masih ada banyak waktu untukmu bersamaku. Ini sudah hampir larut, aku tidak ingin kau mengemudi sambil mengantuk."

"Melihat wajahmu cukup untuk membuatku terjaga," gurau Edward.

Bella memukul dada kekasihnya pelan, "Huh, gombal!"

Edward hanya terkekeh mendapat perlakuan demikian dari gadisnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Ya… ya… baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Perlahan Edward mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Bella. Gerakannya terhenti ketika wajahnya berjarak hanya 10 sentimeter dari wajah Bella. Ia mengerti apa yang Edward inginkan dan ia pun mengangguk setuju. Didekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Edward hingga keduanya menyatu. Edward menikmati ciuman Bella yang dalam dan hangat. Dibalasnya ciuman itu dengan lumatan bibirnya. Setelah cukup lama menikmati _frenchkiss_, Bella berpamitan pada Edward untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku masuk, ya. Good night." Bella memberikan kecupan terakhirnya.

"Good night, my sweety. Have a nice dream. Mimpikan aku ya." Gombal Edward sambil membalas kecupan Bella di bibirnya.

"You wish!"

"You're welcome. Bye!"

"Bye!" Bella memerikan kecupannya sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat indah bagi Bella, dan tentunya Edward. Keduanya akhirnya menemukan cintanya yang selama ini sulit ditemuinya. Bella masuk dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia. Cam yang melihatnya sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah merestui hubungan adiknya dengan temannya, Edward. Ia thu bahwa Edward benar-benar mencintai Bella, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Bella segera membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian tidurnya. Ia sudah siap untuk mimpi indah malam ini. Sebelum tidur, dilihatnya ponselnya untuk mencek sesuatu yang saat ini sangat ia nantikan. Dan ternyata harapannya terkabul. Di layar ponselnya tertera pesan dengan pengirimnya "My Pervert". Ia telah memasukan nomor ponsel Edward dan mengganti namanya dengan nama itu saat di mobil tadi. Segera dibukanya pesan itu. "Bermimpilah yang indah, my sweety princess. I LOVE U ." Kris pun terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

**-:|FIN|:-**

**A/N :**

**Finally! #tebarconfetti**

**Oke, chapter ini sineeeeett abis! Padahal ngga pernah nonton sinetron. Salahkan novel teenlit yg masih suka say abaca #alasan XD**

**It's been a long time, dan akhirnya saya bisa menuliskan kata 'FIN' di chapter ini. Rasanya…. sesuatu XD Ini jadi fict multichapter pertama saya yang tamat loh #nggaadayangnanya  
><strong>

**Sesuai janji saya pada diri saya sendiri, sehabis tamat fict ini saya akan hiatus dari fandom-fandom kesayangan saya. Saya akan mencoba menjajal fandom-fandom lainnya yg baru bagi saya, yang sekali lagi entah kapan. Malah saya berencana untuk hiatus. Tapi mungkin saya masih akan membuat fict untuk event-event yang ada di FFn. Doakan saya, ya! *ngomong ala peserta benteng Takeshi***

**Oke, sekian cuap-cuap yang kepanjangan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow fanfict ini. Semoga kalian semua menikmati chapter terakhir ini.**

**Last word, wanna give me some review? #wink**

**Xoxo,**

**MY**


End file.
